Oblivious
by EmmaRiddleDaughteroftheDark
Summary: There's more than one person in Hogwarts who loves someone more than they can breathe. There's more than one person in Hogwarts who would do anything and everything for the one they love. Eventually, the person has to notice them... Won't they?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and whatnot. I just own what I say the characters are doing now. No one's making any money here. I took the beginning of this from an idea my friend gave me. I liked it so much that I developed reasons and a plot...or almost a plot... But I have no idea where my friend got the idea from, so if it is from a fic and you know of or you have written said fic, tell me.

* * *

_Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme… _Ginny repeated the mantra over and over in her mind, always staring at the same mop of messy, black hair. Of course, he never glanced over.

_Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme! _But no, why would the Great Harry Potter ever give a plain, worthless, naïve Ginny Weasley a second look?

He was laughing with Hermione and Ron. He was happy with his friend and his girlfriend. At the thought of Harry and Hermione together, Ginny eyes stung with tears that begged to be let free. She had accidentally walked in on the two of them just last night. Acting as embarrassed as cold cucumbers, they both straightened their clothes and left the room. Ginny had run to her bed and sobbed for hours.

Harry was an oblivious fool if he hadn't noticed her crush after all this time. She was sure Tom had told him. In her nightmares of that miserable day in the Chamber, Tom relayed each play-by-play with great fervor, like it was a game; he made sure the dream always made her relive that awful night. No matter the therapy she'd gone through in St. Mungo's, she could never make the dream go away.

Harry had been her savior from the merciless Chamber, but he seemed to have pushed the incident to the back of his mind, never to be thought of again. Although, she knew Harry knew the truth about what Tom had done. He had to know. But anytime he wished, he could make himself forget. Ginny wished she had that luxury.

Paying so little attention to her surroundings, Ginny didn't even see Seamus walking up to her.

"Ginny!" Seamus cried, wrapping his arms around her small waist, startling her so badly that she nearly jumped from her seat. "Calm down, it's me."

In an effort to play "hard-to-get", Ginny had accepted Seamus's offer to a Hogsmeade weekend. The entire trip was spent hanging with all the Sixth Year boys and their dates. No matter if she had to see _him_ acting like he actually loved the know-it-all Mudblood, that day was the best of her entire life.

As a reward, Ginny let Seamus take her to his room and have his way with her. It wasn't like he could have her virginity - Tom had already stolen that - but letting him make love to her all that night proved to be the best decision of her young life. Because she let Seamus take her "supposed" virginity, he wouldn't leave her side for months at least. Each minute she spent with him, acting lovey-dovey and making sure everyone saw, was another minute that might make Harry actually pay attention to her.

"I love you Ginny..." Seamus whispered into her ears. Involuntarily, Ginny felt herself tense. Sure, they spent every night behind his soundproofed bed-curtains, but Ginny never thought he might love her. She couldn't think of a single reason why he would love her. Even she had to admit, she was a little obsessive.

Smiling gratefully, Ginny pulled his head to hers and locked his lips in a kiss. She knew no one was watching them, but she deepened the kiss, just to fool Seamus. "I love you too," she murmured against the side of Seamus's face when he broke off for air.

Kissing him harshly, Ginny looked around with wide eyes until her gaze landed on Harry's bemused face as he laughed at Hermione. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine Harry kissing her instead of Seamus. _How could anyone be so oblivious?

* * *

_

_Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme,_ Colin shouted in his head, watching Ginny with Seamus, laughing and kissing and being happy. She was too busy with her "perfect" life to see him, no matter how much he willed it over and over. _Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme! You could be happier with me than that stupid Irish boy! Look at me! _

"Col, are you all right?" he heard his younger brother Dennis ask. Assuming a look of happiness and what he hoped was Monday morning lethargy, Colin nodded.

"Oh, okay, then..." Dennis laughed uncomfortably. He watched his brother, confused for a moment, before going back to sit with his friends. Colin hadn't been in the mood to do anything but gaze into the crowds wherever they went since the end of last year.

_Lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme, lookatme…_ Colin kept willing her to look over, but she only continued laughing, kissing Finnegan, and being happy. _How could anyone be so oblivious? _


End file.
